The New Girl at Hogwarts
by skylerp1
Summary: A new girl graces the famous trio's lives. Friendship and love is created.
1. Going Home

_**Chapter One: Going Home**_

As the plane touched down in London, England a sheet of thick gray clouds released walnut sized raindrops, and in the distance a low rumble indicated the arrival of thunder and lightening. Seated comfortably on the plane were Edric, Alicia, Garrick, and Charity Appleby. These four individuals were abnormal by standards of any other passenger aboard the plane, for they were magical.

Charity, the youngest child of Edric and Alicia, gazed out the window of the airplane lost in thought of how different her life was going to be in Europe. Nearby, Alicia and Edric were excited to be back home, but they still noticed their daughter's heartache. After all, they knew it was hard to leave all of her friends in New York; friends she had since starting school eight years previous.

During the first war against Voldemort, Alicia and Edric's families had moved to America. Now in the summer of 1996, their family was moving back to England, so Edric could begin his role as Duke of Appleby Castle.

Charity would start sixth year in September at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and turn seventeen in December, and in all probability one of the most talented. Charity's special talent was the ability to do wandless magic, a very complex form of magic especially for someone so youthful.

Garrick, Charity's older brother, just graduated from New York School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so he was a fully trained wizard and could do magic whenever he wanted.

Charity was startled out of her thoughts by her mother's soothing voice. "Charity it's time to go, grab your satchel dear." Charity took hold of her carry-on and followed her brother off the plane; tremendously glad the plane departed directly into the terminal.

After the Applebys gathering their luggage they spotted a man holding a sign labeled "Appleby." The gentleman escorted them outside to an awaiting limousine, and the driver informed them he would take them to Appleby Castle as he loaded their luggage into the boot. They arrived at an immense castle in a short time where Edric's father Irving and his stepmother Kenda promptly greeted them.

"GRANDPA! GRANDMA!" Garrick roared while running to give Irving and Kenda a hug.

After greeting Garrick, Irving and Kenda walked the rest of the way to the car to welcome Edric and Alicia who were standing just outside the car door.

"Where's Charity?" Irving queried while he looked in the darkly tinted windows of the limousine.

"I'm right her grandpa," Charity declared while elegantly climbing out of the car.

The look on her grandparent's faces explained exactly what they were thinking; she was gorgeous. Charity had silky, light brown hair with bouncy curls ending just above her backside, crystal blue eyes, milky white skin, a figure to die for, and legs that never seemed to end.

"Hello," she said while giving them both a hug and a kiss.

"You're absolutely beautiful my dear," Kenda professed.

"Stunning is more like it," retorted Irving, while he led them inside to get settled.

The rest of the evening was spent touring the castle, catching up with each other, and unpacking.


	2. The Appointment

**Chapter Two - The Appointment**

The next morning, Charity's alarm pierced the silence at 6:30 am. She groaned sleepily, and rubbed her eyes awake, before shutting it off. Not fully awake yet, Charity laid staring up at the ceiling, of her spanking new bedroom, in deep forethought.

'_I wonder what Hogwarts is going to be like. I hope I have the same classes. I wonder if the professors are cool. Oh what on earth am I thinking, I live in England now. This place is full of the stuffy and the strict. Hell they probably can't even take a joke.'_

Charity sighed and decided she should start getting ready for her appointment at Hogwarts, so she bound out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

In a few hours time, Alicia and Charity had an appointment with the new headmistress Delores Umbridge, and Charity knew her mother wasn't looking forward to meeting her. From what Charity's grandparents told them the previous night, Umbridge took over when the minister for magic, Cornelius Fudge, interfered at Hogwarts.

Once ready Charity packed her disc man, a couple CDs, a roll of parchment, a few quills, her transfer papers, and her final exam results in her satchel. She then headed down stairs for some breakfast before her mother and her were to take the portkey at 9:00 am to the school. She arrived in the dinning hall around 8:15 am, leaving her plenty of time to eat. While eating breakfast the family discussed with Charity what she should expect at the upcoming meeting at Hogwarts. Edric and Alicia graduated from Hogwarts, and were excited for their daughter to be going there, but not with Delores Umbridge running things. They talked in further detail about just how much Umbridge had changed things around the school, and how she was playing the students against each other.

By the time Charity and Alicia were finished eating it was five minutes to nine o'clock, so Alicia fetched the portkey and they held it waiting for it to activate. When it reached 9:00 am Charity instantly felt a tug at her navel and her feet being lifted from the ground. She saw blurred colors and images speeding past her sight until seconds later she landed on the front steps leading into Hogwarts. Alicia opened the door and led Charity into the vast entrance hall where they were to meet Umbridge. After closing the door Alicia began to look around for Umbridge.

"Where the blazes is she?" Alicia questioned crossly.

With gaping astonishment Charity stared around the entrance hall to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place she will soon call home for the next couple of years. As she inspected the area surrounding her, she decided Hogwarts had to be four times larger than her school in America, but not as well to do. New York School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's walls were painted in intense colors, it's banisters made of gold, and it's floors of shiny marble. Also the furniture in every room of the school was an antique, and unlike Hogwarts, there were no suit of arms in the corridors. Charity's attention; however, was brought back to reality when she heard her mother speaking to somebody.

Just as Alicia and Charity arrived Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but so desperately just wanted to have a normal life, was wandering aimlessly down the marble staircase. He was busy thinking about his unhappy life when he heard, "Excuse me, could you put us on the right track to Headmistress Delores Umbridge?" Alicia asked.

Charity and Harry locked eyes. He had never seen her before, and judging by her attire she was not a student. "Er, Professor Umbridge is no longer with us. Professor Dumbledore is back," Harry replied tactfully.

Charity couldn't shake the feeling that the male standing before her had eyes filled with pain. From the moment their eyes connected she felt this heart wrenching anguish coming from him. She couldn't explain it, but his eyes deceived him. They told stories of sorrow and misery.

"Is he really? That's terrific, where can we find him?" Alicia question gleefully, breaking Charity's thoughts again.

"Well breakfast is just ending, so he might still be in the great hall," Harry said as he tore his eyes from Charity to lead the way.

"Thank you so much for your assistance. I graduated from here, but it's been a long time since I wandered these halls. I'm sure eventually I would have gotten us there," Alicia said.

Charity followed close behind her mother and the mysterious gentleman that just entered her life. She studied the way he walked, the way he avoided eye contact with any person that walked past him, how he only responded with a simple nod of his head, as his fellow classmates would say hello to him. She quickly looked away when Harry had turned his head to see if she was still following. Charity instead busied herself with checking out the castle. It amazed her that so much detail was put into the design of the castle.

When they entered the great hall Charity noticed her mother grin. She wondered how many incredible memories came back to her by being back in the school she attended so many years ago.

"Here he comes," Harry said and pointed at Dumbledore.

Charity looked where Harry was pointing to see an aged man with a long, silver beard approaching them with a gracious smile. She closely observed the man before her. His charisma was moving. There was an aura coming from him that seemed to put people in a state of calm, like they were protected. She also sensed he was very wise, wise beyond his age. She had a pretty good idea this man knew everything that happened in his school.

"Ms. Maxwell, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Appleby now Albus."

"Ah of course it is. I must be getting scatterbrained in my old age." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I highly doubt that Albus. Oh yes, this is my daughter, Charity, and we had an appointment with Delores Umbridge this morning, but I'm in a state of high excitement to see that you're back," Alicia replied with a satisfied grin.

"Pleased to meet you Charity. Why don't we go to my office," Dumbledore spoke quietly as he looked at Charity from over his half moon shaped glasses.

"Thank you so much for your assistance young man," Alicia said with a smile.

"Not at all," Harry answered back.

'_Hum, I wondering what this meeting's all about! She must be around my age. Well Charity I sure hope we get better acquainted!' Harry thought to himself as he smiled at Charity._

"I hope I get to see you around," Charity said to Harry.

"You can count on it," Harry responded.

Charity smiled kindly at Harry before turning to follow her mother and Dumbledore.

"Now my dear what was this meeting pertaining to?" Dumbledore was asking when Charity caught up with them.

"Well we've moved back, so Charity is transferring here in September. We were meeting with that 'Umbridge woman' to go over everything," Alicia responded with distaste in regards to Deloris Umbridge.

"I see." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "Yes I do remember reading about Edric taking over as duke. How is he?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Incredibly well thanks."

"Glad to hear. Now Charity I guess you will want to know all about Hogwarts, and what house you will be in, of course. What year will you be starting?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sixth Sir," Charity replied. "I do have a question about Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. My mother informed me that fifth years take them to know which N.E.W.T. level classes they will begin in their sixth year. America doesn't have such an exam. We do have to pass our finals with certain grades to advance into higher-level classes, though. So I guess my question is what are we going to do about me not taking the exams? I want to be in as many N.E.W.T. level classes as possible," Charity inquired pensively.

"Why don't we head up to my office, and I think we can get everything figured out," Dumbledore suggested thinking if the young witch before him was even half the witch her mother was in school, then Hogwarts is in for quite a treat.


	3. Hogwarts a History

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts, A History**

Alicia and Charity followed Dumbledore to his office, stopping at a stone gargoyle where Dumbledore gave his password of "Caramel." Charity watched in amazement as stairs appeared leading the three awaiting people up to the head's personal office. Dumbledore opened his door to allow Alicia and Charity entrance, and Charity stared around the circular room with broad smile. The room was unbelievable. There was so much stuff to look at Charity felt she could be in there for hours and still not have seen everything.

Dumbledore indicated for Alicia and Charity to take seats in the squishy armchairs in front of his desk, while he slid in behind his desk to a high back chair. Dumbledore offered Charity a book entitled _'Hogwarts, A History'_ and said, "Charity if you could please read this during holiday, I think you will have a good understanding of Hogwarts. This is all you need to know about Hogwarts; however, I will inform you of a little now.

"First there is the sorting ceremony; this is particularly significant because while you are here your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend time off in your house common room. Hogwarts has four houses called Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own noble history, and each has produced phenomenal wizards and witches.

"While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs will warrant you house points while any rule breaking will cost you house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup; a celebrated honor," Dumbledore paused, "now the only thing to do is find out which house you'll be in."

Dumbledore raised his wand and said, _"Accio hat."_ The sorting hat whizzed across the room and into his hands. Dumbledore positioned the hat on Charity's head, and it sprang to life in her ear voicing, "Hum complicated. You possess many traits of a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuf. Your astuteness and talent are remarkable; however, you are honest and dependable. Oh but there's courage here and the comprehension of what it means to be truly courageous. Better be Gryffindor," the hat bellowed. Charity removed the hat with a smile since this was the house her mother was in.

"I ought to have known," spoke Dumbledore kindheartedly. "All right now that that is completed let's talk about the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. May I have your transfer papers and final exam results?"

Charity dug in her bag to retrieve her papers before handing them to Professor Dumbledore.

"You are going to have to clarify the marking procedure to me," Dumbledore recommended while he pondered the papers.

Charity smiled and said, "A's are the top, B's are above average, C's are average, D's are below average, and F's are failing."

"I see and what is the highest percentage you could get on each test?"

"100."

"Fair enough. Then from what I can see we will accept this as your written segment of the O.W.L.s; therefore, all you'll need to do is the practical segment," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore looked back down at the exam results exceedingly happy with what he was seeing.

_**Astronomy: 99**_

_**Arithmacy: 100 **_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: 100**_

_**Charms: 97**_

_**DADA: 100**_

_**Herbology: 97**_

_**History of Magic: 93**_

_**Muggle Studies: 100**_

_**Potions: 98**_

_**Transfigurations: 99**_

"Professor McGonangall is your head of house, but she has not returned from St. Mungos so far, so you'll have to meet her later on.

"I would like you to stay here for the remainder of the week and depart on the train with the rest of the students. This will give you time to meet the students in your year and house. I would also like for you to revise today and tomorrow and take the exams on Wednesday. Let me compile a timetable for you," Dumbledore said calmly.

_**Wednesday**_

_**Breakfast: 8-9 **_

_**Care of Magical Creatures: 9:00-9:45am (outside by the forest)**_

_**Charms: 10:15-10:45am (chamber off the great hall)**_

_**DADA: 11:15-12:00pm (chamber off the great hall)**_

_**Lunch: 12-1 **_

_**Herbology: 1:15-2:00pm (outside greenhouse three)**_

_**Potions: 2:30-3:30pm (potions room in dungeon)**_

_**Transfigurations: 4:00-4:45pm (chamber off the great hall)**_

_**Dinner: 5-6 **_

_**Astronomy: 11-12:30am (Astronomy Tower)**_

"I will leave it to you to come up with your own revision timetable, and I will arrange for your trunk to make it here. Now let us locate a Gryffindor to show you all-around," Dumbledore said while standing up.

As they stood to leave Alicia said, "I think you can handle yourself from now, I'll just go back home and pack your trunk. I'll see you when you get home dear." She kissed her daughters forehead while Dumbledore touched the same portkey they used to get to Hogwarts with his wand and said, "_portus."_

"We'll try the hospital wing first. If Hermione Granger is still there then we'll see if Harry is available. She might know where we could find him," Dumbledore said while leading Charity out of his office.

"Why is Hermione, did you say, in the hospital wing?" Charity asked.

Dumbledore smiled and spoke quietly, "She went on an adventure with some of her friends. I'll let her explain more if she wishes."

Charity nodded with a smile as they walked into the infirmary. When they entered they saw Ron sitting on his bed eating chocolate frogs and Hermione on her bed reading the Daily Prophet.

"Ninying ew arminy? _(Anything new Hermione?)_" Ron questioned with an extremely full mouth.

"Really Ron would it hurt you to take smaller bites?" Hermione retorted taking her eyes off the paper and noticing the headmaster with a girl watching them.

"Professor, hi."

"Good morning, I hope you two are recovering," Dumbledore expressed while looking at them from over the top of his glasses.

"Never better," Ron said after swallowing his mouthful.

Ron and Hermione were now looking from Dumbledore to Charity with questioning eyes. Dumbledore looked at Charity then back to Hermione and asked, "Has Madam Pompfree given you any idea when she might release you Ms. Granger?"

"It looks like Wednesday Sir," Hermione replied.

"I see. This is Charity Appleby. She just transferred here from America. She has been sorted into Gryffindor, and I sought after someone to show her around. You were my first preference, Miss Granger.

"She also will be taking the practical segment of the O.W.L. exams. We are using her final exams from her previous school as her written segment.

"Well if you're stuck here maybe Harry might donate some time today. Have either of you seen him?" inquired Dumbledore.

Just as Dumbledore finished asking the question Harry walked through the door to visit his friends, stopping just beside the headmaster and Charity.

"Professor," he nodded, "and Charity we meet for a second time it seems," he declared with a considerable smile.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks of utter shock to see Harry smiling, while Dumbledore looked from Harry to Charity with an approving grin.

"Hi, I guess we never had a suitable introduction. I'm Charity Appleby." She said as she put out her hand. Harry accepted her hand in his, giving it a sensitive squeeze.

'_There's something about her I can't put my finger on. I have to get to know her. All the pain and hatred I've felt in the last couple of days seems to lift when I'm in her presence. I actually feel like smiling. Like I could be happy again. It's been so long. I wonder if it even exists inside me anymore!' Harry thought while shaking Charity's hand._

"It's nice to meet you Charity, I'm Harry Potter," he said smiling kindly.

"It's nice to meet you too Harry, and I think you're about to be asked to be my tour guide," Charity said and looked up to Dumbledore.

"Harry, Charity has been sorted into Gryffindor, and Ms. Granger is here until possibly Wednesday. Would you have some time to show her around, and perhaps assist her in preparing for her O.W.L. practical exams?" Dumbledore requested calmly.

"It would be my honor," Harry replied smoothly with a broad smile.

"Good, I'll leave you four to get acquainted," Dumbledore said.

At the door Professor Dumbledore turned back to the four teenagers. "Ms. Granger may Ms. Appleby use your bed until Wednesday, and then we will arrange another quarter after that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Absolutely."

"Very good. Charity your trunk will be delivered to the Griffendor Tower when it arrives, and I'll see you Wednesday outside for your Care of Magical Creatures exam. Good day to you all," Dumbledore said before turning and walking out the door.


	4. Making New Friends

Chapter Four: Making New Friends 

"Charity it's not a very welcoming time to relocate from America with you know who back around," Ron said with a shudder.

"You know who? Do you mean Voldemort?" Charity asked suspiciously.

Ron cringed and said, "Not another one."

"Oh Ron! Really when are you going to get over that?" Hermione questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"Not another one? I don't understand," Charity stated looking at Ron confused.

Harry turned to Charity and said, "Ron here was referring to the fact that you said 'Voldemort'." Ron shuddered again. "Ron, stop it. Not loads of people say his name."

"I've always said his name. I grew up being told to not say his name, but I've always said that fear of a name only increases fear of the person," Charity stated proudly.

"I like you, I think I've just found my new best friend. It's about time I get to hang out with someone with intelligence," Hermione suggested with a sly smirk.

Charity giggled at the expression on Harry and Ron's faces.

Harry who was obviously five inches taller than Charity, looked down at her captivating smile and asked, "Did you want to get going? It's about lunchtime, but we can get started on the tour after we eat, and we can come back for a little while before dinner or after dinner. Your preference."

"Sounds great, but we could come before and after, couldn't we?" asked Charity with a grin.

"I like the way she thinks. It gets rather lonely with only Hermione to talk to," Hermione shot Ron a warning glare, "besides Harry I'm beginning to think Charity likes us more than you do," implied Ron with a smirk. It was Harry's turn to shoot a warning look at Ron.

"We'll see you guys later," said Harry as he led the way out. Charity waved and followed Harry.

After a moment of walking Harry asked, "So did Dumbledore fill you in on why Hermione and Ron are in the hospital wing?"

Charity shook her head and replied, "No, all he told me was that Hermione and some friends went on an adventure, and she could tell me further if she wanted to."

Harry looked at the floor with the utmost admiration for Dumbledore at that moment. Any other person would have told about how thick Harry had been; playing with his friend's lives like that. He looked back up and determined maybe talking to Charity about Sirius would be easier than with someone who new him and all about his life.

"I'll let you in on it, I'm sure I know what she would say. This is hard to describe. I have visions of Voldemort, about his emotions, and when he's hurting or praising someone."

"You see through his eyes?" questioned Charity.

"Yes, but not all the time only when he's having strong emotions and only when I'm sleeping, because that's when my mind is most open for outside penetration.

"On Friday, last day of our O.W.L. exams, I fell asleep and saw Voldemort torturing Sirius Black, my godfather. I led Ron, Hermione, and three other friends into an ambush of Deatheaters. Voldemort planted the vision in my dream knowing I would come to rescue Sirius.

"My vision took place at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries. It turns out before I was born there was a prophecy made about the person who could destroy the Dark Lord, and after he attacked me my name was put on the prophecy. Only the people the prophecy was about could remove it from the department without going mad. So naturally he would be trying to get me to get it, because the wizarding world was ignoring the fact he was back." Charity shook her head in agreement as Harry went on.

"He found out that Sirius was like a father to me, so I would go to any lengths to save him. That's way the vision leading me right to where the prophecy was. Of course the instant we got there I realized Sirius wasn't there, and Neville noticed the prophecy, and like a prat I removed it from the self, even with Hermione telling me not to, and instantly we were surrounded by a dozen or so Deatheaters." Charity's eyes widened in shock but she didn't say anything.

"We had to fight for our lives and fortunately, after Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were all hurt five members of the order arrived to save us. While they battled the Deatheaters Neville, one of my friends, dropped the prophecy, and during all the commotion no one heard a word of it. After two of the order members got hurt Dumbledore showed up and saved the day, but Sirius was killed when fighting." Charity touched Harry's arm lightly.

"I'm so sorry Harry!" She now understood why there was pain in his eyes.

"Yeah well needless to say Voldemort was not delighted when only one of all the Deatheaters he sent came home, and the prophecy was not heard."

"Who got away? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Bellatrix. She's the one that killed Sirius."

Charity nodded. "Sorry to have interrupted, please continue."

"When the prophecy was made one of his followers was in the bar, but was kicked out before he heard the whole thing, so Voldemort only knew the first half. He; however, didn't know it was only the first half, so by attacking me he lost everything, and he wanted to know why and how to destroy me of course.

"When I saw the vision Hermione tried to reason with me saying how could two extremely wanted wizards get into the Ministry of Magic in the middle of the day without being seen, but I didn't care if it made sense. I, as Hermione will tell you, like to play the hero, and there was no way I was going to allow Sirius to die.

"Well my need to save people practically lost me more than just Sirius, it nearly lost me all my friends as well. I blame myself for Sirius dieing, because if I never had gone to rescue him he wouldn't have had to come save me." Charity closed her eyes in horror.

_He should never have to go through any of this he's only fifteen. My God, and to blame himself for this, Charity thought before listening to Harry again._

"Now that Fudge acknowledges Dumbledore and I have been telling the truth about Voldemort and Sirius, Sirius would have had his name cleared, but because of me he'll never get the chance to benefit from his new found freedom." Harry lowered his head to hide the tears he was desperately trying to keep from falling down his cheeks.

"Harry, I don't know your friends, but I'm sure they're not thinking you led them into danger because you like to play the hero or deliberately. They know you, and they know your heart. Even if Hermione was thinking more clearly than you about the possibilities of Sirius in fact being in the Department of Mysteries, she and the rest of your friends went there with you because they love you and would risk their lives to help you." Harry let a small smile appear on his lips knowing she was right, after all he did have to argue with them about him not letting them go; he lost the argument.

"Playing with people's minds is what Voldemort is best at, and he relies on us being human with emotions to cloud our judgment. We call it love, and he believes it's our greatest weakness. What he doesn't understand is it's our greatest strength, because without love every other ability we have is weaker. It's our love of people that drives us to fight against him, to go to any lengths to save or help others, and it's love that causes enough anger to kick ass when there's asses to be kicked. Without love we would lack all the passion it takes to be great and talented wizards and witches." Harry chuckled a little to himself.

_Blimey there's no doubt she's against Voldemort!_

"Yes, someone very close to your heart lost his life, but Harry Sirius was there fighting for your safety knowing you went there to fight for his, and by going, to bring you back alive, he knew he could loose his life in the process. He's happy, wherever he is, knowing you live to see another day.

"I know you miss him, trust me when I tell you you'll never feel another pain that compares. Also trust me when I say over time your heart will mend, you will always remember the feelings your having right now, but the pain will move to the back of your brain and you won't feel on the verge of tears all day long. Don't get me wrong you need to feel everything your feeling it's part of the grieving process. Just promises me you'll keep talking. Don't close yourself off," Charity replied to his story.

Dumbledore stepped out from the shadowed doorway and said, "Harry, I think that was perhaps the finest advise anyone could get. Listen to what Charity said and always remember it when you're having a particularly hard day. Think about the happy times you got to share with Sirius, treasure the friendships you have, and be appreciative for the new friend you have in an exceptionally clever witch." He walked off leaving them shocked, for they didn't see him when they were talking.

Harry stared at Charity with bewilderment. How was she capable of making him feel so much better when she knows nothing about him?

"I give my word to keep talking as long as you give me your word to keep listening. I've been horrified to talk to Ron and Hermione about everything I learned in Dumbledore's office after we returned on Friday. I don't know how I'm going to inform them," said Harry as his voice faded off and he looked up like to draw strength.

"I agree to always listen, and I've found in my past happenings it's best if you just say what's on your mind," replied Charity.

"I don't understand how it's so easy to talk to you, but trust me when I say what I need to tell everyone is disturbing information."

"If you don't want to tell me I understand, but I still say you have to just tell them," Charity replied shocked. She couldn't believe there was more.

"I do want to tell you. I don't know why, but I do. It's just hard to say out loud. I keep thinking it's just a nightmare and that if I say it out loud it becomes real."

Harry took a couple of deep breaths, and Charity took his hand with encouragement.

"Remember I told you there was a prophecy made about Voldemort and me?" Charity nodded.

"Well Dumbledore was the one the prophecy was told to originally. So he has it in his pensive, and he let me hear it.

"The prophecy could have been about two different babies, Neville Longbottom or me. However, Voldemort only received the first part of the prophecy, so he doesn't know what I do. When he came to kill me when I was a baby he marked me as an equal, consequently choosing me instead of Neville. This means I'm the only one who can destroy him.

"The prophecy is _**the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the** **other survives**_," Harry explained.

Charity took a calming breath before she said, "So that means only you can kill him and only he can kill you?"

"Yes."

"Well that would explain why Dumbledore never killed him," said Charity. Harry nodded.

"Let's go to lunch, and then we'll go tell Hermione and Ron. We will tell them together," Charity suggested. Harry nodded his agreement and led the way to lunch.

During lunch Harry introduced Charity to his roommates and to the other fifth year girls that were at the Gryffindor table then they walked back to the infirmary.

Hermione looked up at the sound of the door opening and was surprised to see Harry and Charity back so soon, until she saw the expression on their faces.

She bolted up winced and asked, "What's up? Has something happened?"

Charity smiled and said, "No, nothings happened. It's just that Harry learned something on Friday that he hasn't shared with you, and he's decided it's time you guys learned this disturbing information about his future." Charity took Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"You know how the prophecy was destroyed?"

"Yeah," they said together.

"Well it turns out that Dumbledore was the one to hear it first, and he let me hear it from his pensive. Professor Trelawney is the one that made the prophecy. The prophecy was about the one person who could destroy the dark lord, and the way it was said could have made it about Neville or me."

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?" Ron interrupted Harry with this question.

"Trelawney? Harry really!" Hermione said next sarcastically.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom. The prophecy was made at Hogs Head just as Dumbledore was about to leave after interviewing Trelawney. He believed her to be a fake, but when she made the prophecy she was different, real.

"However one of Voldemort's men was there and heard the first half of the prophecy, but he was discovered and kicked out. He told Voldemort only the part of who could destroy him, but not of the consequences if he attacked." Ron and Hermione looked confused.

"The person that can vanquish the dark lord was born to those who had defied him three times at the end of July. Frank and Alice Longbottom had Neville July 30th, and I was born July 31st, both of our parents defied him three times.

"Voldemort chose to attack me, as a result making the prophecy about me. So now he wants to know why he lost everything by trying to kill me. This is why he wanted the prophecy." Hermione nodded her understanding.

"What's the rest of the prophecy then?" Ron interrupted again.

"Ron! Would you belt up and let him tell the story to us?" shouted Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Charity. She nodded and gave him a warmhearted smile. He looked back at Ron and Hermione and walked over and sat on the end of Hermione's bed.

"Harry you can tell us, whatever it is we will be here to help you," Hermione sympathetically said.

Charity stepped forward to help, "The second half of the prophecy explains the consequence of Voldemort attacking Harry and how to vanquish him. Right Harry!" Hermione and Ron looked from Charity to Harry.

"Tell us mate, it can't be that bad," implied Ron.

Harry shot up and said, "You have no idea how bad this is. The prophecy states by Voldemort attacking me he marked me as an equal, and I will have powers he knows not. It also says that either must die at the others hand because neither of us can live if the other survives. Which translates to I can only kill him, and he can only kill me. So ultimately my future is to be a murderer or a victim."

Charity watched Ron and Hermione close for their reactions. Ron sat very still with his mouth open, and Hermione had her hand over her mouth, to prevent a scream maybe, with tears trickling down her cheeks.

Ron was the first to reply, "Well it looks like we just gotta make sure you get to Voldemort before he gets to you."

"Right," Hermione said while wiping her face. "Harry there's loads of people who would risk their lives to prevent you from being harmed. If you didn't know that I thought at least eleven of us proved it to you on Friday."

"I told you Harry, love and respect. I might even have to add admiration to that as well," spoke out Charity.

Hermione and Ron listened in with interest.

"Have you guys toured the castle at all?" asked Hermione.

Both of them shook their heads and grinned.

"Harry take this little lady around and come back after dinner," suggested Ron.

"Hermione would you like to help me start studding tonight, and the guys can hang out and BS?" asked Charity.

"Yes, that sounds like fun. Let's ask Madam Pomfrey if it's okay though," suggested Hermione.

"We'll see you guys later," Harry said while he and Charity waved and walked out the door. "The first stop has to be outside to meet Hagrid. Your first exam is Care of Magical Creatures right?" Harry asked and Charity nodded. "Hagrid is the teacher so you can see where your exam takes place." Harry finished.

After they left Hagrid's they walked to each one of her classes and Charity met her professors. They then walked to Gryffindor tower so she could check to see if her trunk had arrived yet.

Madam Pomfrey said Harry and Charity could stay until 9:00, so they would go there directly after dinner. Hermione told Charity where to find all her notes and books, because the two girls had all the same subjects.

Harry went up to the guys dormitory to get his wizards chess for Ron and him, and Charity headed for the girls' dorm to gather up a couple of subjects' notes and books of Hermione's, and she saw her trunk was there so she got her own stuff as well.

She decided if she was going to be revising tonight she might want to be more comfortable. So she exchanged her ¾ sleeved white dress shirt and black tank top for a royal blue Old Navy t-shirt, her pin stripped thigh high nylons and black skirt for gray fleece pants with a royal blue stripe down the side, and her docks for socks and Filas.

She packed her satchel with her and Hermione's Care of Magical Creatures and Charms info and headed down stairs to meet Harry for dinner.


	5. The Crush

Chapter Five: Crush 

Harry watched Charity descend the stairs not understanding how he could have such powerful feelings for someone he just met. He noticed she had changed clothes right away and thought she looked beautiful in anything she wore. She had also changed her hair to wearing it up in a twist with a clip of some sort.

'_I bet she only wants to be friends. I mean why would she want to be with me? No other girl wants to date me, why her?' Harry thought dejectedly._

Charity got to the bottom of the stairs and smiled radiantly at Harry. He then noticed her enormously full satchel and took it from her.

"Thanks, with Mione's and my own stuff it was quite heavy," Charity said appreciatively.

"Not at all. Let's go to dinner," Harry replied.

Charity hooked her arm with Harry's, and they walked out the portrait hole to head for dinner in the great hall.

"By the way who's Mione?" Harry inquired with scrunched brows.

"Oh," Charity giggled, "Hermione. I thought it would be easier to say," Charity answered.

Harry nodded and grinned. "That it is."

Charity caught herself watching Harry a little longer than she should have.

'_How is this possible? How could I like him so much? I wonder if he feels anything for me other than friendship. I love being with him. He makes me want to smile all the time.' Charity thought while staring straight in front of her._

She was in such deep thought she missed everything Harry had been saying.

"CHARITY?" Harry shouted questioningly.

"Yeah!" Charity said startled.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry I was spaced off," Charity replied as they walked into the great hall.

At dinner Harry noticed Charity was smiling but she undoubtedly wasn't hearing a thing anyone was saying. He reached out and waved his hand in front of her face.

'_Great I like Harry Potter. Is everyone going to think it's because of his name? Just what I need, a new school and everyone will hate me. But it's worth it to feel butterflies in my stomach every time he looks at me and every time he touches me. I know I have a crush on Harry Potter.' Charity thought with a smile._

She blinked when she caught a glance of something flying in front of her face. Charity turned and saw Harry looking attentively at her with a troubled expression.

"Alright there Charity?" Harry questioned.

"Yes Harry I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff," Charity replied with smile.

"Ummm, whatever you were thinking about must be considerable because you were a long way from home. I can be just as good of a listener as you were," Harry offered.

"Thanks, but what I was thinking about would probably make you feel uncomfortable, and I would feel idiotic," implied Charity.

Harry looked at her and decided he wasn't giving up that easily. He pushed his plate forward and said, "Are you finished eating?" Charity shook her head yes.

"Come on let's go take a walk outside before we go meet Ron and Hermione," Harry suggested.

Charity got up and Harry offered his arm. She willingly took it and they walked out with a lot of onlookers, including Draco Malfoy. Harry opened the front door for Charity and rejoined her outside. They walked in silence for a while before Harry stopped and said, "Why won't you tell me what's going on with you today. I thought we were friends, or is it that you're only good at giving advice but not at accepting it?" Harry interrogated with frustration in his voice.

Charity stood staring at Harry in shock. What he just said hurt; it stung her to her very core. She took one more look at Harry before turning back to the castle.

'_What was I thinking? How could I like him? He doesn't even know what I'm thinking!' Charity mentally scolded herself._

Charity stopped walking and turned to look at Harry. He was watching her walk away.

'_Why am I so thick? He was only showing an interest. He opened up to me without knowing me, and I just pushed him away. What if he feels for me how I feel for him, and I've destroyed it by walking away? I may never get to hold him, I may never get to kiss him, and I may never get to look deep in his eyes.' Charity thought sadly._

She slowly walked back toward Harry.

'_I'm such a git. Why do I always mess up any chance I have for happiness? Why is she coming back?' Harry thought surprised._

"Harry I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shut you out. It's just what I was thinking was about you, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or embarrass myself," Charity informed Harry quietly.

Harry had a playful grin on his face and asked, "Were you thinking good or bad thoughts about me?"

"I'm not quite sure how to answer that. The naughty look on your face tells me that your good and bad might not have the same meaning as my good and bad," Charity answered.

Harry smiled. He never knew he could be like this. With Cho he was always shy and never knew what to say, but when he was around Charity it's like something was alive in him. He was sharp and unruffled. He took her hand and guided her to a bench that sat about ten feet ahead of them. No words were spoken until they reached the bench.

"Okay, let's make things easier on you. What is it that you say? Oh Yeah! I've found in past incidents it's best to just say whatever you need to say. So our easier way is for you to just tell me," Harry said laughing.

"Thanks, this will be sooo much easier now," Charity suggested. "Harry I know I should tell you how I feel, and I don't want you to think you will hurt my feelings if you don't share what I'm about to say."

Harry raised his brows at her questioningly.

"I like you and not just as a friend. I want to be more than just your friend, but I'm so nervous that you don't want to be more than just friends with me, and that other people will think that I only like you because you're 'The Famous Harry Potter'. It's very important to me to make a good impression on everyone here, especially Ron, Hermione, and you.

"I want you to know that it's not your name that I like, in fact I don't care what your name is, it's you that I find myself not wanting to be away from for longer than a minute. I can't quite explain how or why I have developed feelings for you so quickly, but I must say I'm crushing on you Harry Potter," Charity explained.

Harry found it hard to control his emotions while she talked. The smile that appeared when she first said she liked him as more than a friend had spread across his whole face. He had never been so excited for the words 'I like you' before.

'_Did I hear her right, she fancies me? I know how she feels though, I don't understand how there's an attraction so quickly.'_

'_Huh, I hope that smile means he feels the same way as me and not that he thinks I'm joking.'_

"Charity, I'm going to give you a bit of advice, one: Fuck what other people might think. I'm so sick of caring about others' opinions. All that matters to me is our feelings. Two: you've already made an excellent impression on Ron, Hermione, and myself, and three: how could I not share your feelings. I know it's not because of my name that you fancy me, and trust me when I say a minute is too long.

Charity was taken aback at first, but relaxed once she learned why Harry cursed. The shock wasn't from her not ever cursing, but to hear it from Harry was a bit of a surprise. She smiled and reached up and hugged Harry with everything that she had. Harry returned her hug by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close to him as she could get.

Charity pulled her face back to look into those stunning green eyes. "Does this mean you want to be my boyfriend Mr. Potter?" she asked with a frisky grin playing across her face.

Harry laughed and said, "Only if you can handle being Harry Potter's girlfriend Ms. Appleby."

"I think I can handle it." Charity giggled and gave Harry the sweetest kiss on the cheek.

"Good now what do you say we go get you ready for your O.W.L. exams?" Harry asked

As they walked back up the path and into the castle, Harry kept looking at Charity thinking how on earth was he lucky enough to land such a breathtaking girlfriend.

'_I wonder if Sirius would be proud? Of course he would. I can't wait to announce to the whole world that I have the most superb girlfriend.'_

Charity held Harry's hand feeling complete. Ten minutes ago she was so confused, and now she and Harry were dating. She couldn't wait to introduce him to her family.

'_Oh my I'm dating Harry Potter. What is the rest of the week going to be like? Oh well I just hope I don't have to jinx too many girls.'_

All the sudden they were at the infirmary door. They had been so lost in their own thoughts that they hadn't uttered a word to each other.

"Charity maybe we should talk about what we're going to tell people."

"What do you mean what we're going to tell them? How about the truth? Unless you don't want to tell people! If that's the case then maybe what we should be talking about is what we are to each other!" Charity said with growing bitterness.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just didn't know how you felt about telling people, as for me I want to shout it from the rooftops. I'm so sorry; I should've bettered explained myself. But in any case at least I know what you want to say to people." Harry said apologetically.

Harry bent down, kissed Charity on the forehead and pulled her into an embrace he didn't want to break anytime in the near future. Charity giggled and pulled Harry into the hospital wing.


	6. America Verses Europe

Chapter Six: America Verses Europe 

Ron and Hermione were just finishing their dinner when Harry and Charity walked in the infirmary holding hands. They, of course, noticed right away but decided not to say anything.

Harry put Charity's satchel down at the foot of Hermione's bed and the Chess box on Ron's bed before wrapping his arms around Charity's waist from behind. Charity loving the attention relaxed her head back on Harry's chest and closed her eyes. Harry felt so happy that he was sure he was falling in love with Charity. He tilted his head and saw she was completely relaxed, so he kissed the top of her head.

Ron had never seen Harry look so happy; not even when him and his brothers rescued Harry from his aunt and uncle's house when they were twelve.

Hermione was beginning to think she not only liked Charity because they had so much in common, but because she was able to make her best friend so happy in his most distressing time.

"Do you guys need to get a room or can we play some chess already?" Ron asked while laughing.

Charity opened her eyes and started laughing while Harry gave her an affectionate squeeze, kissed her one last time on her head, and released her.

"Yeah, mate let's see how dreadfully I can loose to you at chess," Harry replied.

Charity ran her hand down Harry's back as she sat down on Hermione's bed. She began to pull out all Hermione's and her notes and books.

"So, I see you found everything alright. What order are your exams on Wednesday?" Hermione asked.

Charity nodded that she found everything and dug into her satchel to retrieve the schedule Dumbledore made her. She then handed it to Hermione to look at.

"My first two exams are Care of Magical Creatures and Charms, so that's what I brought tonight. I figured that's all we would have time for," Charity stated while Hermione looked at the schedule.

"Charity are things much different at school in America?" Ron asked while Harry sat up the chessboard.

"Yes quite a bit different. In America they take all the same magical classes as here, but they also take muggle classes like math, history, English, science, electives, and PE," Charity answered.

"Wow, how did you take all those classes?" Hermione inquired.

"In America the school system runs on semesters. There are two semesters per year. A student can have up to 6 classes per day and 12 classes per week. Classes are either three days a week or two days a week; however, some are one day a week. Every semester there can be different classes allowing a student up to 24 different classes a year.

"They also start school at the age 6. Which is 1st grade over there.

"In 1st grade I took math, English, PE, History of Magic, Herbology, and flying lessons Monday through Friday all year. In 2nd grade I added Astronomy and Charms. PE and Flying lessons went to only one day a week, and Astronomy was three days a week. In 3rd grade I added Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfigurations. Now five of my classes were three days a week, four classes were two days a week, and two classes were one day a week all year. 4th grade I added magical elective classes Arithmacy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. 5th grade was the same as 4th. I took all my muggle classes and my magical electives only one semester and my magical classes all year. 6th grade I added Choir, which is a muggle elective class, leaving me with sixteen classes a year. This was as many as I wanted to take. I took choir two days a week all year. All the rest of my classes remained the same; however, it was the last year I had muggle history. 7th grade was my last year for muggle math and science, so starting in 8th grade all my magical classes were all year. This year I had thirteen classes; three muggle classes and 10 magical classes," explained Charity.

"So you have had some classes eight years or more," stated Hermione.

"I took Muggle Studies for 5 years; Care of Magical Creatures for 5 ½ years; Arithmacy for 6 ½ years; Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfigurations for 8 years; Astronomy and Charms for 9 years; and History of Magic and Herbology for 10 years," Charity informed them.

"Blimey I couldn't imagine taking potions for 8 years," Harry declared.

"Why? Not your favorite subject Harry?" Charity giggled.

"Why not! Because I have Snape as my professor, I couldn't handle him as a teacher for 8 years. This is basically because he hates me and I hate him."

"I guarantee you that Potions will be your least favorite subject here. Snape hates everyone that's not in Slytherin house, which he's head of, but he hates Harry the most," Ron added while Harry was laughing.

The guys started to play chess and Hermione grabbed all the Care of Magical Creatures info.

"What should we study? I think you might be farther in all the classes than us?" Hermione inquired.

"I don't think so. Taking the classes over many years just makes it so we weren't rushed through anything. We would spend many days on each lesson," Charity replied.

The girls looked over everything, and it turned out Charity was slightly ahead of where Hogwarts fifth years were with Care of Magical Creatures, but right on target with Charms. Hermione used her notes to quiz Charity, because this is what the O.W.L.s would be about. Charity did very well, only missed a couple of questions in each subject. Hermione was very impressed at how detailed Charity was on her answers. Hermione was reminded of herself.

Harry and Ron just finished playing chess when the girls were closing their books and putting away their notes.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell Charity everything that's on the O.W.L. practical exams?" Ron suggested.

"NO!" both girls yelled at the same time.

"Ron I think that's you answer," Harry said laughing.

Harry looked at his watch and saw it was 8:30, so they had a half hour to talk before Charity and him needed to head back to Gryffindor tower.

"Charity you don't have to answer, but I was wondering what your marks were for your written exams?" Hermione inquired.

"It's okay I don't mind telling you. Astronomy: 99, Arithmacy: 100, Care of Magical Creatures: 100, Charms: 97, Defense Against the Dark Arts: 100, Herbology: 97, History of Magic: 93, Muggle Studies: 100, Potions: 98, and Transfigurations: 99."

"That's straight Os! What's your views on cheating?" Ron asked.

"Shut-up Ron. Harry I think you've got a partner for Defense Association, and I've finally found somebody I can truly study with," Hermione suggested.

"It dose appear that way doesn't it," Harry said smiling at Charity with awe.

"What are you going to miss most about school in America?" Ron asked.

"Oh my gosh, lots of things. I'm definitely going to miss Choir; I love singing. I'll miss the dances too. We had so many dances every year. We had two formal dances called Homecoming and Sweethearts. Homecoming was the start of year dance, and Sweethearts was a Valentines Day dance. Then we had one called Sadie Hopkins; where the girl asked the guy, and they wore matching t-shirts and jeans, but all year long we would have sock hops which were dances we would have the second half of the school day on Fridays once a month. I'll also miss playing quidditch. I was a chaser on my schools team since I was 8, but I think the thing I'll miss the most is having a workout room. One of our muggle classes was Physical Education, which I didn't like much, but I would go to the workout room every morning before school and workout. I will definitely miss being able to stay in shape during the school year. That is one reason I'm so good at quidditch. I'm going to buy some exercise equipment for my house so I can at least workout over summer break," Charity explained.

"You've been a chaser since you were 8? How? We don't even allow people on our teams until their 2nd year at least," Harry asked.

"Well most people have to wait until their 2nd year. Harry's been Gryffindor's seeker since his 1st year," Ron added.

"In America we have many teams because we play against other magical schools not ourselves. Each level has an 'A' squad and a 'B' squad. The 'B' squad is replacement players. The first level is elementary, which is 1st through 5th grades; next is junior high, which is 6th through 8th grades; and last is high school. They have three teams still with the two squads: Freshmen, which is 9th grade only; Junior Varsity, which is 9th through 12th grades; and Varsity, which is 9th through 12th grades. To be on Varsity as a 9th grader means you're very good. I was always on 'A' squad, and as a 9th grader I was on Varsity."

Harry and Ron exchanged excited looks; hoping Charity would play for Gryffindor in sixth year, because Gryffindor was loosing all it's chasers.

"So my boyfriend is a seeker huh?" Charity questioned.

"Yes and Ron's the keeper for Gryffindor," Harry replied.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey came whizzing out of her office telling Harry and Charity that it was past 9:00, and it was time to go. Harry picked up Charity's satchel and his chessboard while Hermione and Charity were hugging good-bye.

"You girls act like you're never going to see each other again. Hermione they'll be back tomorrow. Charity has a lot more revising to do remember," Ron reminded them.

Harry and Charity waved good-bye and walked out the door.

"I can solve your problem about being able to workout every morning if you do me a favor," Harry begged.

"Oh yeah, what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is try out for chaser in September."

"I try out, and you're going to get me a workout room!"

"Yep."

"How?"

"I just happen to know of a room that can be a workout room if you want it to be bad enough."

"I'm not even going to ask," Charity said as they approached the portrait of the fat lady.


End file.
